One-shot: Juego de Tronos
by Melisandre864
Summary: Recopilación de historias de nuestras parejas favoritas.


La música inunda mis sentidos. Todos ríen, beben, comen y bailan al ritmo de la música. Todos parece felices, y despreocupados. Como si los caminantes blancos no siguieran detrás de ese enorme muro de hielo.

La reina, Dannearys, está preciosa con ese hermoso vestido blanco. Su reciente marido, Jon Stark, le habla al oído haciéndola reír en el proceso. Por alguna razón, pienso que pronto se perderán a algún lugar más apartado.

Doy un sorbo a mi copa de agua miel. Un gesto de asco se asoma en mi rostro, no estoy acostumbrada a beber, pero lo hago. Lady Stark me la había ofrecido y no era oportuno parecer desagradecida.

Sansa también está hermosa, con un largo vestido celeste, pero la que destacaba era Arya. Hicieron falta cinco doncellas para ayudarla a ponerse ese vestido. Un joven habla con ella, parece de baja cuna. Pero lo que me llama más la atención, es su increíble parecido con Renly Baratheon...

Una mano se pone delante mía, haciendo que olvide por un segundo mi preocupación por las hermanas Stark. Mis ojos azules se clavan en sus verdosos ojos. Hace poco que Jaime había llegado a Invernarlia y pese a su disgusto, se arrodillo frente a Dannearys y Jon.

La reina quiso cortarle la cabeza, pero Jon consiguió convencerla explicándole que le debíamos clemencia por ser el hermano de Tyrion Lannister. Yo también intervine, y explique que no era tan mal hombre, narrando aquella historia secreta que una vez compartimos en una terma.

Dudo por un segundo si aceptar su mano. No soy una buena bailarina. Poso mi mano en la suya, y este me levanta de un tirón amable. Somos de la misma altura, y este vestido rosado hace que mi piel se vea mucho más pálida que la suya.

Una canción suave comienza a sonar. Nuestras miradas no se separan durante ningún segundo. Su cuerpo está duro y fibrado, mi mano se posa en su hombro duro. Él posa su mano de oro en mi cintura. Aún recuerdo el día que le cortaron la mano, sirviendo de distracción para que no me forzaran.

Metida en mis pensamientos, muevo mi mano hacia su cuero cabelludo. Enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos rubios. Sus brazos me juntan más hacia él. Nunca hemos estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

Nos mecíamos de un lado a otro, en el sentido de la música. Una sonrisa que nunca he visto en tu rostro, me pone nerviosa. Las manos me sudan y algo en mi interior se remueve.

El mundo gira a nuestro alrededor, sin importarnos absolutamente los comentarios y las miradas de curiosos. _La bella y el matareyes._

Las velas son como pequeñas luciérnagas, que ocultan nuestros deseos más oscuros, aquellos que se poco a poco se van desatando con este candente baile. De pronto, siento algo duro contra mi pierna. Sé perfectamente que es, he oído habla de ello muchas veces. Me muerdo el labio nerviosa. Jamás pensé en vivir esta situación, y menos con él.

El hombre más guapo de los siete reinos.

Que pensarían mis padres, o aquellos que desde pequeña pensaban que moriría sola por mi fealdad. Aquellos hombres y mujeres que me han infravalorado durante tantos años.

Los latidos de mi corazón casi opacan el sonido de la musca. Su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío. Al principio creo que me va a besar, pero se desvía hacia mi oreja. Y su cálido aliento choca contra mi fría piel, haciendo que oleadas de escalofríos recorran todo mi cuerpo.

\- Vayámonos, lady Brienne.- Me pide con una sonrisa amable.- Por favor...

Es la primera vez que lo escucho decir esas palabras, rogando. Sin una pizca de orgullo ni prepotencia. Te lames los labios, los cuales quiero besar.

Mi mano oprime la suya. Y asiento. No pienso negarme. Mi corazón late tan rápido que pienso que va a estallar en mi pecho, ¿Esto es lo que sienten las parejas? ¿Dannearys siente lo mismo con Jon?

Él para de golpe de bailar, y con su única mano me acaricia la mejilla. Su rostro se acerca al mio, despacio, por si me quiero apartar. Sus labios se funden sobre los míos en un beso candente. Sus labios saben a vino, y los degusto con delicadeza. Son tan suaves...

Mi bajo vientre se calienta, y siento como una parte de mí se humedece. Al principio, me cuesta un poco seguir el ritmo del beso, pero él con paciencia me enseña.

Sus manos bajan y recorren mi cintura. Cojo su cálida mano, y apartándola, no quiero dar ningún espectáculo aquí en medio. Pero él me atrae hacia su imponente torso, mientras me sonríe con suavidad y me besa de nuevo. Este beso es mucho más corto que el anterior.

\- Jaime...- Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Vamos, esta noche, querida, voy a hacerte mía.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **He aquí una historia que llevaba tiempo deseando subir. Es muy cortito, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¿Alguna pareja concreta que queráis leer?**

 **Gracias por avisar del error de formato ^^**


End file.
